


Misunderstandings and Panic Attacks

by hybryd0



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mix up forces the boys to share a room, Kurt is less than pleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Panic Attacks

Kurt couldn't believe they were finally here. New Your City. Nationals, the very thing they'd worked so hard for. After two years they were finally going to get their chance at glory.

Spirits were high as the shuttle van they'd loaded into at the airport pulled into the hotel parking lot. The testosterone especially seemed high as the boys jockey with each other as they unloaded. Kurt laughed as Finn tossed Puck's bag at him, knocking the breath out of the jock with an audible oomph. Thankfully, Finn simply handed Kurt's bags to him, jokingly making comments about the weight of them.

They made their way into the lobby of the hotel and stood around talking as Mr. Schue went to check in. They were all talking excitedly about what they wanted to do the next day before the competition started. There was so much to see and do and not nearly enough time for it all.

"I'm afraid we've got a problem," Mr. Schue said as he approached the group. "There's been some kind of mix-up. The hotel double-booked, so there are only three rooms available. The girls will get one, the boys will get one, and the teachers will get the last."

"Please tell me there are at least two beds in the rooms," Rachel said.

"There are two beds in two of the rooms, the one the teachers are taking only has one bed," Mr. Schue said, shooting Coach Beiste an apologetic look.

Kurt felt his insides freeze. He was going to have to share a bed with the other boys. He held his breath and waited for their reactions, for someone to protest, but there was nothing. Not even Puck seemed to realize the implications. Kurt decided to try and head off the potential train wreck and pulled Mr. Schue to the side.

"Is something wrong, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked, which Kurt found incredibly naïve.

"I-I think I should pay for my own room," Kurt said.

Mr. Schue frowned. "I don't think there's any need for that."

"I think it would be best," Kurt insisted.

"Even if that were the case there aren't any rooms available," Mr. Schue said. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Kurt."

"Hey Kurt, you coming?" Finn called from where everyone was waiting at the two elevators.

Resigned to his fate, Kurt went to grab his bags from where he'd set them down, but they weren't there. Before he could panic he caught sight of both of his bags, one in Puck's grasp and the other in Sam's. He was sure Sam was just being a gentleman, but he wondered just what he was going to have to do to get Puck to give him his bag back.

Mr. Schue patted him on the back and they both approached the groups, already separated into boys and girls by Coach Beiste.

"Thank you Sam, I can take that," Kurt said, reaching for his bag.

The blond jock smiled, "It's not a problem dude, I got it."

"Yeah Princess, wouldn't want you to break a nail before the competition," Puck joked. It wasn't meant to be malicious, but it still ruffled Kurt's delicate feathers.

"If you insist," Kurt said haughtily. "I did always say one day you'd work for me."

The group laughed and before Puck could respond, the elevator door dinged open. It was a tight fit with all the boys and the wheelchair in there and Kurt found himself pressed against Sam's side. He could feel the heat pouring off the jock and tried to shift further against the wall to his other side. Their voices were loud in the confined space and for the few seconds it took for them to get to their floor, Kurt thought he might very well pass out. Thankfully, they were only on the second floor.

When the doors opened there seemed to be some kind of unspoken race. Finn rushed out, pushing Sam to the side, while Mike rolled Artie out as fast as he could. Finn's laughter rang off the walls and Kurt rolled his eyes as Sam and Puck competed to get out next. He followed at a much more sedate pace, smiling when he saw Sam holding the door open for him.

The room wasn't exactly small, but it was a tight fit with six boys, especially with the wheelchair. The beds were horrifyingly small considering they'd have to fit three to a bed. Kurt found his stuff placed by the bed closest to the window and felt his heart beat quicken. He knew it was stupid, but he idea of having all of the guys between him and the only escape route was unsettling.

"Let's see what kind of porn we can get on here," Puck exclaimed.

"Yeah, because renting porn on the school's dime is a good idea," Kurt shot back.

"Hey, don't get pissy, I bet there's so hot gay porn on here for you too."

Kurt felt his face heat up even as he glared at the jock.

"Dude, lay off," Sam said.

"What? He knows I'm just kidding around," Puck said, almost sounding defensive. "It'd be my balls if porn showed up on the bill anyway."

Finn snorted from his seat on the opposite bed, "Like that'd stop you."

Kurt made his way over to his stuff and tuned out the pick-on-Puck fest going on. He dug out his sleeping clothes and bag of toiletries and made a beeline for the bathroom. He went out his business quickly and efficiently, not wanting to hog the bathroom. He skipped his nightly moisturizing routine and just brushed his teeth.

When he exited he found the boys all clustered on the bed closest to the door playing some kind of card game. Where the cards from he wasn't sure, but his money was on Puck. The game seemed to rely less on skill and more on who could slap their hands down on the cards fastest. They were loud and there was lots of swearing with all the hand slapping going on.

He deposited his stuff back by his bags and then fished out his iPod and earbuds and found one of the keycards on the dresser the TV was on. He turned to tell someone that he was going to go for a walk around the floor, but they were all being so loud he was sure they wouldn't hear him. With a shrug he slipped out of the room.

"Hey Kurt, where are you going?" Mr. Schue asked as he approached.

"I just need a few minutes," Kurt said.

"It's lights out time, you guys all need plenty of sleep for the competition," Mr. Schue said.

"I was just going to circle the floor then come back," Kurt insisted.

For a moment he was sure that his teacher would argue, but Mr. Schue seemed to deflate. "Does it make you that uncomfortable to room with them?"

"I'm not the one who I'm afraid of being uncomfortable," Kurt said without thinking.

"I don't think that's a problem, Kurt," Mr. Schue said earnestly.

"I won't stay out long, I just need to relax."

Mr. Schue finally relented and allowed Kurt to walk away. He felt a little bad for lying to Mr. Schue, but it couldn't be helped. He figured if he took a long enough walk the other guys would already be in bed and he could sneak back in, grab a pillow, and curl up on the floor.

So, he put his iPod on shuffle and walked. He walked and walked until he didn't know how long he had been walking. All he knew was that he'd circled the floor numerous times, stopping occasionally to look out various windows at the New York skyline.

The click of the lock sounded ridiculously loud in the absolute quiet of the hall. He eased the door open just enough to slip in so that too much light wouldn't get in. The room was completely dark and silent, so he pointed the light from his iPod down so that he could avoid the backpacks and bags scattered haphazardly around the room.

For a moment he considered his options, but when his eyes adjusted enough for him to see who was in the bed he was supposed to be sleeping in his mind was made up. Even if he was on the outside there was no way Kurt could sleep in the same bed as Puck. He was sure the jock must have lost rock, paper, scissors or something to be forced into the same bed as Kurt.

He carefully tiptoed his way around to the space between the bed and the wall and was relieved to see that Sam had left a pillow open for him. There was enough space too, but Kurt didn't want to chance it. He'd just sleep on the floor and then set an alarm so that he could sneak into the bed and they'd never be any wiser.

That plan would have worked perfectly if he hadn't smacked his elbow with brutal force against the metal bed frame as he was rolling around trying to get comfortable. The mattress jolted and then a mop of blond hair appeared over the edge followed by blue eyes crinkled in sleepy confusion.

"D'you fall outta bed?" Sam mumbled sleepily.

"Yes," Kurt lied.

Sam's brow furrowed and Kurt had to duck his head to hide his amusement, because sleepy Sam was ridiculously adorable. "C'mere."

"What?"

"Sleep in the middle," Sam said, starting to sound more awake. "I'll make sure you don't fall again."

It was sweet, albeit misguided, and there was no way Kurt could refuse without cluing Sam in to what his real plan had been. Carefully, Kurt got up and crawled over Sam to lay in the space between the two jocks. His heart was thundering in his chest and he almost felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Night," Sam mumbled, completely oblivious to Kurt's panic.

Puck gave a horrific snore and shifted, but stayed on his side of the bed. To his other side, Kurt could hear Sam's breathing even out again. Taking deep breathes, Kurt eventually calmed himself enough to relax somewhat. Despite his fear, he was exhausted, so curled into a little ball to take up the least amount of space as possible, he fell asleep.

He hooked one leg over his lover's leg and ground his erection against his ass. It felt so good and his lover moaned, pushing back against him. He groaned and wrapped an arm around his lover's chest, plastering himself fully against his back. They both moaned in unison as they started a frantic rhythm and his lover grabbed at his arm, squeezing gently…

Except it wasn't a dream. He came awake with a half moan, half sob as he realized just what he was actually doing. With a cry of shame and terror he tore himself away from Puck's back and scrambled over Sam, who shouted in protest at the rude awakening. In his haste he didn't get his feet under him and instead smacked into the wall with a bang that resounded through the room.

"Kurt?"

The pain was blinding, but the fear he felt was staggering. He curled into a ball, sure he was going to be sick. Of all the people he could have been humping in his sleep it had to be Noah Puckerman, the jock who was just starting to treat him like an actual person.

"Oh my god, Kurt, breathe."

The voice barely cut through the terror and when a hand touched his arm he whimpered and threw himself backwards, smacking his head against the wall again. His head was swimming and he was sure he was going to die. There was no way that Puck, self proclaimed bad ass, was going to let Kurt walk away from humping him like a dog.

"Jesus, Kurt, calm down."

His body was trembling and he couldn't possibly curl into himself anymore, but he tried. He was sobbing so hard he could barely get a breath in and he felt like the room was collapsing in on him. He was sure they were going to beat him like the dirty fag he was for daring to get his gay on one of them.

"God Kurt, don't call yourself that."

"What do we do?"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say he was having a very good dream."

"Dude, seriously? He was-"

"-humping my ass like he was drilling for oil."

"Dude-."

"He's going to pass out if he doesn't breathe."

"Kurt, its okay, no one is going to hurt you."

The words couldn't get through his blind, hysterical panic. He just heard too many voices around him and sobbed harder. His head was getting fuzzy and he realized that he couldn't breathe. His gasped for breath between sobs but he couldn't pull in enough air. His chest tightened and his gasps for breath got shorter and shorter as gray encroached around the edges of his vision.

"Damn it, Kurt just-."

And then there was only darkness.

"I think he's coming around."

"Give him some room guys, we don't want to spook him."

Kurt groaned softly as he slowly came back to awareness. His eyes fluttered open and he groggily took in his surroundings. For brief moment he couldn't remember what happened, but when his eyes flicked over Puck it came back in a flash. He sat up with a jolt, but a big hand shoved him back down. Unable to escape he did the next thing he could think of-he started babbling.

"Oh god, I'm so, so sorry! I tried to sleep on the floor, but Sam woke up and caught me so I crawled into the bed but I never thought I'd-I'd—Oh god, you're going to kill me, oh god-."

"Kurt, will you just stop and breathe for a second?" Finn exclaimed, sounding almost as panicked.

Kurt sucked in a breath and tried to calm down, but his body was trembling with fear and he could feel panic welling up in his chest again.

"I'm not going to kill you," Puck said and he sounded so hurt by the accusation that Kurt's panic was momentarily squelched.

"You-You're not?" Kurt asked, voice wavering.

"No way, I can't really blame you, dude, everyone wants to take a ride on Puckzilla," Puck replied. Kurt chanced a glance over at the jock, whose smirk turned into a leer. "Besides, I was enjoying myself before you started freaking out."

"I-you-what?" Kurt was so flabbergasted he couldn't even form a sentence. His fear that he was in imminent danger of excruciating pain died a quick death.

"Dude, since when are you gay?" Finn asked.

"I'm not," Puck retorted. "I just like what feels good."

Kurt balked, "W-were you awake?"

"Awake enough to enjoy an early morning bump and grind," Puck replied with a cheeky grin.

Kurt wasn't the only one that gaped at him.

"I think I'm hearing way more than I need to," Finn groaned. He rubbed a hand over his face before slowly reaching out to grasp his brother on the shoulder. "You okay now?"

Kurt still felt a little shaky from such a fierce panic attack and his head was throbbing from smacking into the wall, twice, but he didn't fear for his life so that was an improvement. He nodded slowly and Finn grinned, patting him on the shoulder before standing up. He moved back over to the other bed where Mike and Artie were both sitting.

"So, when I found you on the floor last night it wasn't because you fell out of bed?" Sam questioned.

Kurt was a little startled because he didn't realize the jock was sitting on the other side of him. He turned his head to look at his friend, who was looking back at him with the most killer set of puppy dog eyes. Something in Kurt melted just a little bit.

"Did you think we were afraid to sleep in the same bed as you?" Sam went on, "Because, I've never given you any reason to think I have a problem with you."

"He wasn't worried about you, Sam," Puck said. Kurt turned his head back to the other jock, who looked so uncharacteristically ashamed Kurt actually felt for him. "He was afraid of me."

Kurt took a deep breath and reached inside himself for the strength he'd possessed when he'd stared down Karofsky. "We're all supposed to be having fun and I didn't want to take the chance of causing any problems. I planned to sleep on the floor with an alarm to wake me up early enough so that none of you would know."

"Wow, I know I've been a dick to you in the past, but I thought I was doing better."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "Can we just forget this ever happened?"

"No way," Mike spoke up for the first time. "You can't expect us to forget about this."

"Yeah, dude, this is serious," Sam agreed.

"Can't we just say 'my bad' and let it go?" Kurt asked desperately, sitting up to look at the guys on the other bed.

"That's just it, you didn't do anything wrong, Kurt," Mike said.

"Yeah, we all get boners, dude," Puck added. "Besides, I don't know about Sam, but I take it as a compliment that you found my ass worthy of humping."

"That's just because you're a horndog, dude," Sam shot back.

"Hey, I like to get my rocks off, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh my god, rocks off? Really?" Finn snorted.

As the other four dissolved into some kind of ridiculous banter, Kurt started to relax. He jerked in surprise as he felt an arm wrap around him from behind and a pair of lips pressed to the shell of his ear and Sam's hot breath trickled over his skin.

"Just so you know, I would have taken it as a compliment too."


End file.
